


Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

by khfankerisan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khfankerisan/pseuds/khfankerisan
Summary: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my take on Ladybug and Cat Noir! I'm currently working on a sequel and both my works are on Wattpad! You can find me as Keri Davis! Enjoy! And if you have any ideas or corrections, feel free to drop a comment or send a message! SO excited for season two coming up!!! <3





	1. Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my take on Ladybug and Cat Noir! I'm currently working on a sequel and both my works are on Wattpad! You can find me as Keri Davis! Enjoy! And if you have any ideas or corrections, feel free to drop a comment or send a message! SO excited for season two coming up!!! <3

"Ugh, Alya... It's almost the end of senior year... And I haven't told Adrien how I feel about him... I'm a total loser..." Marinette sighed putting her head on her friend's shoulder as they sat in their chemistry class.

"Well, not a total loser... You picked me for your best friend." Alya said, pushing her head back and winking at her.

"Be serious, Alya! We only have a month left! What am I going to do???" she said holding her hands up in the air and then collapsing on the desk.

"What's wrong with you, Marinette?" came a voice.

She jerked her head up and saw Adrien looking at her somewhat concerned. "Oh, Adrien!"

"She's being an idiot sandwich is what she's being." giggled Alya.

"Alya!"

Alya winked at her again and grinned mischievously. "Hey, Adrien, are you going to the prom?"

"The prom? I guess I haven't thought about it..." Adrien said, stroking his chin.

"You should ask me, Adri-kins!!" barged in Chloe, almost strangling him in a neck hug. Her blonde hair perfectly sculpted to her head flashed in the sunlight.

Adrien laughed awkwardly as he pried Chloe off him. "I'll think about it, Chloe."

"So you haven't asked anyone to the dance?" Alya said conspiratorially.

"Ah no.." Adrien said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Marinette doesn't have a date either do you, Marinette?"

Marinette's eyes grew in panic. "What?? I... Uh..."

"You don't?" Adrien asked looking genuinely surprised.

"I... Yeah.. Uh I mean no..."

"Why don't you ask her, dude?" Nino said jabbing Adrien in the ribs.

"No, he's going with me!" declared Chloe, jealousy burning in her eyes as she held Adrien's arm protectively.

"Guys..." Adrien said looking very uncomfortable.

"Don't mind Alya..." Marinette said. "She likes to stick her nose where it doesn't belong..." she said low enough for only Alya to hear.

"Attention class! Please take a seat!" said the teacher interrupting them.

Everyone sat down and Marinette glanced at Adrien who looked very contemplative. She sighed and looked down, missing his glance back at her.

Adrien looked back down at his notes. He loved his friends, and he had always enjoyed hanging out with Marinette... But there was only one woman who held his heart and there was no chance she would go with him. So should he ask another girl? He sighed.

When class got out, Nino caught up with Adrien and put his arm around him. "Dude, you look down. What's wrong?"

"Unrequited love..."

"What?! Adrien is in love? When did this happen, man?"

Adrien sighed. "It's been almost three years..."

"Three years and you're just now telling me? Dude what am I, chopped liver?"

Adrien shook his head. "She doesn't love me back, Nino... It wasn't worth talking about it."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"Well, no... But she doesn't have to say anything. Her actions are loud and clear..."

"Dude, you gotta tell her!"

"I've tried... So many times..."

"I can't believe you don't have this woman falling at your feet! Every other girl is head over heals for you, man..."

"They are?"

"Dude, are you blind?? You're a famous magazine model! They fall all over themselves when they talk to you!"

"But that's just because of my looks... They don't like me for me..."

"Dude, I just had the most amazing idea! Why don't you see if you can make your lady jealous?? Ask another girl out!"

"I don't know man... I don't know if that would make a difference."

"Hey you don't know till you try. And if she can't be swayed by jealousy... Perhaps she's not the one for you, man. And I know you enjoy Marinette's company."

"I just can't imagine being with anyone else."

"Just who is this girl?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Whatever you say man. But I would at least try my idea. This is your last chance before high school ends!"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

The guys saw Chloe starting to make her way towards him in a very determined manner. "Uh, dude, you might want to ask her quick before Chloe doesn't give you a choice."

Across the yard, Alya and Marinette watched their friends intense discussion with great curiosity. 

"Wonder what they're talking about so seriously?" Marinette wondered aloud.

"Who knows. But you know, girl, this is your chance! Your last chance actually! You should totally ask Adrien to the prom!!" Alya exclaimed, shaking her shoulders.

"Ma.. Ma... Me???"

"Yes, YOU!!"

"No way! Could you see me now? I would totally fall flat on my face and turn bright red like a tomato!!"

"Girl, if you don't tell him now how you feel, when will you ever get the chance again??"

Marinette hated to admit it, but she was right. Even if they happened to go to the same college, they may never see each other. When would she ever get this same opportunity?

"I guess you're right... I just... It would be easier if he asked me..."

"Ahem."

She whirled around and gasped when she saw Adrien. "Aay... Aay... Adrien. Hey. What's up?"

"I... Uh have a question. Would you mind going to the prom with me?"

Alya closed her gaping mouth and elbowed her in the gut. "Marinette..." she said under her breath.

"Uh yeah sure, I'd love to!"

"Great, we can figure out the details later! See ya, Marinette! Alya!"

"See ya!" Alya said waving and giving Marinette a look as she grinned like an idiot and waved.

"Did... Did Adrien Agreste just ask me to the prom???"

"Yes girl, he totally did!!"

They shouted and jumped in excitement.

"Come on! This calls for celebration! My parents just made a fresh batch of croissants!!" said Marinette grabbing her friend's hand and running for the bakery.

This was turning out to be an awesome year!!


	2. Jealousy Incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a girl with a huge crush on Adrien overhears him asking Marinette to the prom??? And wait.. Ladybug goes to the same school??? What's Adrien going to do now?

"I can't believe Adrien asked you to the prom! I mean, it was so out of the blue!" exclaimed Tikki, Marinette's kwami while they sat in her room later that night.

"I know! I'm just as surprised as you are... Why do you think he asked me?"

"Because he likes you?" Tikki said with her "come on this is obvious" face.

"Adrien Agreste likes me??" Marinette said putting her hands to her hot face.

"Why not? You're a smart, talented, beautiful young woman. You weren't chosen to be Ladybug for nothing." mumbled Tikki.

Suddenly a news report came on the TV with Nadia Shamat reporting on a new villain named the Evnianator dressed in a green prom dress!

"Tikki, look at that! She's making everyone jealous of each other and making people fight! This is awful! We have to go help!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Just say the words."

"Tikki spots on!"

As her outfit appeared she smiled and thought how she wouldn't trade this for the world! Being a super hero who saved Paris on a daily basis had its perks! Especially if she could face the villain after being asked to the prom by the guy she had had a crush on for years!

Jumping out of her room and swinging towards her target, she wondered if Cat Noir had gotten the memo yet. She called him on their private phones. She smiled when she saw his masked face answer.

"Yes m'lady?"

"Are you there yet, Cat?"

"Not yet, but I'm on my way!"

"Me too. See you there."

She swung towards her target near the Eiffel Tower. "Why is it always the Eiffel Tower??" she mumbled to herself.

She landed on the ground next to Cat who had already arrived.

"Nice of you to drop in," he said, winking at her.

"One day we need to visit the tower without a villain being part of the deal," she said, winking back.

"Agreed m'lady. It's a date!"

She looked up just in time to dodge a green arrow shot by their new villain.

"I'm so sick of all these romantic flirtations! It makes me so... Envious!" she shouted, her green hair flashing in the light of the Eiffel Tower.

"We're not being romantic..." Ladybug said putting her hand on her hip.

"Speak for yourself," Cat Noir said blocking another green arrow.

"I'm so tired of being denied! If Adrien Agreste won't take me to the prom, no one is going!!" Evnianator shouted disdainfully.

"Adrien?!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"Wait, just who is this chick?" Cat Noir asked genuinely confused.

"Wait, I think I know! There's been a girl following Adrien like a love sick puppy for weeks! Her name is Jacqueline in the class below." Ladybug said without thinking.

Cat Noir's eyes widened. "How do you know that??"

"Oh Uh, I just happened to be passing by..."

"You people stop ignoring me!! You are so full of yourselves!" shouted Evnianator, throwing hundreds of arrows at them.

They dodged and blocked them all fairly effortlessly, but Cat Noir looked like he was having trouble focusing.

"Hey Kitty! You okay?!" shouted Ladybug.

"Yeah yeah! Let's just take this villain out! I got questions for you!"

"Questions?"

But they didn't have time to continue to discussion. Several more arrows came their direction, and they had to defend themselves.

"Cat, can you take out her arrow launcher?"

"You got it! Cataclysm!!!" he said lifting up his hand as black magic swirled around it.

He ran for the Eiffel Tower and ran up the side. Jacqueline screamed in anger as he took out her launcher. "Hey, Ladybug, she has a note in her pocket!" he shouted.

"That must be where her akuma is! Lucky charm!!"

A lasso appeared in her hands. "Okay.... How do I use this..."

"Any time, Ladybug!" Cat shouted.

She looked around. Evnianator was highlighted along with the note in her pocket.

She threw the lasso at Envianator yelling, "Get back, Cat!"

"Gladly!"

The lasso tightened around her and Cat grabbed her note in her pocket. "Here, Ladybug!" he said throwing it at her.

She caught it and crushed it under her foot. The evil akuma flew out.

"Time to de evilize!!" she called throwing her yo-yo at it and catching it. It came out a beautiful good akuma again. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!!" she shouted throwing the lasso into the air and the magic ladybugs flew around and repaired all the damage caused by Envianator.

Envianator returned to Jacqueline and Cat Noir helped her up. "What happened? Where am I? Cat Noir? Ladybug?"

"You got akumatized," answered Ladybug.

"What?! Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, thanks to Ladybug," said Cat winking at said bug.

She sighed, "All I wanted was for Adrien Agreste to read my note... But just as I was about to give it to him... He asked that Marinette to prom..."

"That Marinette?" Ladybug asked eyebrows raising.

"Yeah she's got such a huge crush on him and I over heard Nino and Adrien talking and all he wants is to make his true love jealous. He could have asked me and I could have made him love me!"

"She's got a crush on him?" Cat asked.

"Yeah it's obvious to everyone except him... Guess cause he's already taken."

Ladybug felt a pit in her stomach. Who did Adrien actually like? Was Jacquelin telling the truth?

"Speaking of high school... Ladybug we need to talk..." Cat said taking her arm and dragging her off to the side.

"What is it, Cat?"

"I know you were lying when you said you had just been watching the high school. I know the face you make when you lie. You go there don't you?"

"What? Me a high school student? What, are you crazy?" she said laughing uneasily.

He grinned. "I knew we had to know each other in real life! We were meant to be, Ladybug!"

"What do you mean? Do you go to the same high school too??"

Cat's ring started beeping it's warning to change back and so did her earings. "Guess we'll find out, huh? As always m'lady, you're purr-fect, and I will see you soon!" he said running off.

Marinette sighed and ran to a safe space. She transformed back and slid against a wall in despair.

"What's wrong, Marinette??" Tikki asked concerned.

"Do you think what Jacqueline said was right? Do you think he asked me just to make another girl jealous?"

"That doesn't seem like Adrien, but there's no saying for sure. More importantly, you and Cat Noir go to the same high school!! You are so much closer to finding out your true identities! Maybe it's time!"

"I don't know how I feel about this, Tikki. Like I'm excited but also wondering if it's a good idea if we ever find out who each other is really. I don't want to change our friendship."

"Perhaps you're already friends, Marinette! You never know!"

Marinette sighed. "I guess you're right, Tikki. Come on, I have to finish my homework and think about all this."

She suddenly felt very nervous about the future. Senior year was becoming quite an event...


	3. True Chemistry

"Plagg, do you know what this means??" said Adrien excitedly once he had transformed back after saving Paris from Envianator.

"That you know Ladybug in real life? So what. It's not like she's camembert or anything..." Plagg mumbled eating said camembert as he talked.

"And now all those times we saved the school and the history book and the poem... It all makes sense now... But who could she be? And now I'm going to prom with Marinette... Do you think she'll get jealous? But she doesn't know who I am..."

"Woah now. What about Ladybug being five thousand years old?"

"Come on, Plagg, I know miraculous are passed down. That fact was found just so Alya wouldn't discover who Ladybug was. I know Cat Noir and Ladybug have worked together for years. We are ying and yang. Made for each other!" sighed Adrien.

"Do you think finding out her true identity will change anything though? It doesn't mean she will instantly fall in love with you. I mean she hasn't fallen in love with you as Cat Noir, who's to say she will knowing your true identity? And will you still love her?"

"Plagg, you don't understand. I love her in all her forms. I know I'll love her regardless of who she is."

Plagg sighed. "Whatever you say, Adrien. Guess school will be more exciting tomorrow won't it?"

"Yeah and I can't wait! Come on, Plagg, time to start theorizing!"

They sat at his computer for hours talking about the possibilities of who Ladybug could be. Adrien stayed up so late, he fell asleep on his keyboard. Plagg covered him with a blanket and sighed. "Boy, you have it bad... I just hope it all works for the best..."

Adrien woke up the next morning, blinking as the sun streamed in the windows. "What time is it?" he mumbled looking at his watch. "Crap, I'm going to be late!!"

He jumped up and ran to get changed. "Ugh, I smell like stinky cheese!" he said glaring at Plagg through the bathroom mirror.

Plagg just grinned and continued eating his cheese.

Nathalie, his father's secretary, knocked on his door and called for breakfast.

"Coming!" Adrien said running out the door and down to the dining room. He choked down his food and ran to the car.

His bodyguard drove him to school and he jumped out of the car. He almost ran right into Marinette.

"Oh hey! Sorry! Running late!"

"Oh.. No.. You didn't run... I mean, you're good." she said giggling nervously and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Want to walk in together?" he asked smiling at her.

"Oh Uh yeah, sure..."

"So why are you late?" he asked as they walked in.

"Oh, funny story... I was on my computer too late and fell asleep without turning my alarm on..." she said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

"Hey, me too!" Adrien said grinning.

"Really? The great Adrien Agreste forgets to turn on his alarm? Don't you have like a maid to wake you up?"

"Well, Nathalie will get onto me if I don't wake up on time," he said slightly embarrassed.

They were outside of the classroom by this point. "Let's see if we can sneak in..." she whispered.

He nodded and they cracked the door. When she saw the teacher's back turned, she motioned for Adrien to follow her. They both tip toed in and tried to sit down.

"Ah there you two are. Since you're the last ones in, you'll be partners for our chemistry project coming up," said Ms. Bustier.

"What!? Ms. Bustier, there must be some mistake! Pair me with Adrien!" Chloe protested standing up in anger.

"But you're supposed to be my partner!" Sabrina whined.

"No one is switching partners, Chloe. Now please sit down so I can explain the project." Ms. Bustier instructed.

Chloe sat down with a huff and Alya winked at Marinette. "I can't believe you're finally working with Adrien! All by yourself I might add," she whispered excitedly.

"I know!" Marinette almost squealed trying to whisper.

Nino elbowed Adrien in the side. "Yeah dude, that's how it's done."

Adrien laughed embarrassed. But then he thought of Ladybug... She was here somewhere... What would she think of him going to the prom and spending time with Marinette? And why was he so conflicted about it?

"As I was saying, you and your partner will create a chemical reaction and do a demonstration for the class by the end of the week. The catch is it has to be made from household items. I do have a list of things to not mix in your instructions. Otherwise, feel free to try anything out. Keep in mind what you have already learned." Ms. Bustier said pacing the classroom.

Marinette spaced out while Ms. Bustier finished explaining. She looked around the classroom. Could Cat be any of the guys in her class? Did she actually know him? If he was at her school, wouldn't she have figured it out already? And now she was not only going to prom with Adrien, but also doing a project with him! She sighed dreamily. What if Cat was Adrien? Psh, Adrien was may more slick than that silly kitty. And yet... For some odd reason she almost wanted them to be the same person... Why?

When class let out, Nino pushed Adrien over to Marinette and winked.

"Oh hey, Adrien... Do you.. I mean... Shall we... I mean, want to meet for the project?" Marinette stumbled. Why couldn't she just talk like a normal person around Adrien? Why must she be such a dork??

"Uh yeah, but I gotta do something first. You want to meet up at your house?"

"Yeah okay sounds good. See you soon."

"What are you planning on doing, Adrien?" asked Plagg once they were outside the classroom.

"Quiet, Plagg, someone might see you. I'm going to look for clues of Ladybug. I need to find her."

"I hate to say this, but what about Marinette? Something tells me you didn't ask her to the prom just because you wanted to make Ladybug jealous..."

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate, Plagg. But it's not what you think it is. We're friends and we always will be."

"Uh huh..." Plagg said rolling his eyes.

Adrien went to a spot over looking the school yard and watched the students carefully. Every girl that passed by he studied.

After a good thirty minutes, Adrien sighed. "This is pointless, Plagg. Come on, let's go to Marinette's house. We gotta start working on that project."

He walked into the bakery and Marinette's mom Sabine grinned at him. "Hello, Adrien! Marinette told me you two would be working on a project together. Go ahead upstairs. She's waiting for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-cheng!"

"Hey, Marinette! Are you here?" he called up the stairs.

"Oh hey! Come... Come on up!" she called back.

He walked up the stairs to her cool bedroom and sat down at her desk. He noted a magazine clipping of himself. He felt himself blushing slightly when he saw a heart around his face.

"Oh Uh... Let me move that..." she said brushing it quickly to the side.

"Oh I didn't see anything..." he said and they both awkwardly rubbed the back of their heads.

"So uh, what should we do for our presentation?" she asked trying to get them focused. Why was she such a nervous wreck every time she talked to him? She'd known him almost three years now...

"Well I was thinking we should do something unique, like no exploding volcano," he laughed.

"Agreed!"

"That would explode in our faces," he said grinning at her.

She giggled. "You remind me of a friend of mine with those puns. Plus I know Cat Noir makes puns all the time."

He laughed. "Yeah, sorry I chat help it."

She grinned. "Seriously you two could be besties."

"Well, maybe I should meet this friend. Though I doubt he can take Nino's place."

"True. Anyways, what should we do then?"

"Well since your parents own a bakery, what if we can come up with a chemical reaction that gets rid of stuck on food on dishes?"

"That's brilliant, Adrien! My parents would love that!"

"Plus I'm sure we'll wipe out the competition," he said winking.

This time she groaned. "You're just as bad as he is."

"Who?"

She sighed. "Never mind. Come on let's get to work."

They brought out all of her parent's kitchen liquids and started trying different things.

"So did you know the prom is going to be a masquerade ball?" Adrien asked.

"What? Why is that?" said Marinette thinking instantly of Ladybug and figuring out who Cat Noir was.

"Guess they wanted to make it more exciting that way. What do you plan to wear? I'll need to match you since we're going together and all."

She blushed. "Oh well I haven't figured it out yet..."

"Hm, something tells me you would look good in red," he said, appraising her in his professional model voice.

"Oh uh, yeah sure... I can wear red."

"Red and black," he said rethinking his previous statement.

"Okay I'll see what I can do. You're the professional after all."

"Oh I just realized that could come off wrong... I'm sorry." he said awkwardly again.

She waved her hands furiously. "Oh no, not at all! Red and black sounds good to me!"

"Okay good! Look I gotta go home now. See you tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded.

On their drive back Plagg whispered "You do realize you asked her to dress up like Ladybug don't you?"

Adrien's face turned bright red, "I uh, didn't mean it that way..."

"Whatever you say, now let's get some camemberet!"

Adrien sighed and looked out the window. Why did he feel like things were getting even more complicated?


	4. Volpina Returns

Back in class, Marinette sighed. Adrien was sitting right in front of her like always, but now something was different. He glanced back at her and waved slightly. She grinned and waved back. Alya rolled her eyes and elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Stop daydreaming, everyone is watching you!" she whispered urgently.

She was right. Everyone was watching, including Lila who had a scowl on her face. Chloe just watched with indifference.

Marinette's face blushed bright red and she went to study her book intensely.

After class, she was in the bathroom washing her hands, and she turned to see Lila staring her down. "Just who do you think you are? Just because Adrien Agreste asked you to the prom doesn't mean he actually likes you. I think he's just trying to make me jealous."

Marinette felt the familiar feeling of irritation welling up inside her. "Fine, even if that's so, he still asked me, not you. Now please leave me alone."

She ran out of the bathroom and almost ran straight into Adrien himself. "Oh... Uh... Sorry, Adrien. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You seem upset. You okay?"

"Uh yeah... I guess Lila and I just don't get along..." she said, eyeing Adrien closely.

"I wonder why that is. You're such a kind person, Marinette."

She wanted to straight out ask him what he felt for Lila, but she couldn't get the guts to try.

Suddenly the door opened behind them. They both exhaled sharply when they saw the fake Volpina.

"Step away from him you fake! You don't deserve him! I do!"she yelled throwing her flute at them.

"I don't think so!" said a new figure jumping out from behind them and whacking the flute away with her own.

"Who are you?!" they both cried simultaneously.

A girl with dark hair and an orange mask and matching fox outfit turned to them and grinned. "I'm the actual Volpina. Chosen by the master himself. You guys run and hide. I'll take care of this fake!"

"How dare you!" yelled fake Volpina indignantly running at her in a rage.

"We... Better take her advice," said Adrien grabbing her hand and running towards the exit.

"I think we're safe here," said Marinette once outside.

"I think you're right. Will you be okay here? I need to go check... On Nino..."

"Yeah, of course," Marinette replied already looking for a place to transform.

Adrien ran off and she ran to an alcove nearby. "Tikki, spots on!"

She ran out of the alcove to find Volpina and fake Volpina going at it like two cats. Speaking of cats, Cat Noir had just shown up on the scene as well.

"Nice of you two to show up! Could use a little help!" cried Volpina noticing them.

"Mice to meet you, I'm Cat Noir!" he said whacking away several hits as he came to stand next to her.

"Hey! I'm Volpina! Nice to meet you too."

"Hey! I'm Ladybug. Let's take this villain down once and for all!"

Volpina dropped her flute and fangirled. "Ladybug! I've been dreaming of this day like FOREVER!!" she said giving her a giant hug.

"Woah woah. Only I get to hug her like that..." said Cat Noir pushing her forehead back.

"In your dreams," said Ladybug winking at Cat Noir.

"Would you two stop flirting already! Ugh it makes me sick! Some super hero you two are!" fake Volpina screamed.

"I'm not flirting!" Ladybug cried.

"You so are." Volpina said grinning.

"Is she really??" asked Cat Noir excitedly.

"No I am not!!"

"Ugh!!" fake Volpina screamed. She threw some illusion arrows at the school which made students go screaming back into the school.

"You can't scare us with your illusions!" Volpina yelled. "Let's decide who the real Volpina is once and for all!"

"Want to bet??" she grinned.

Suddenly there appeared a ton of fake Volpinas, Ladybugs, Cat Noirs, and actual Volpinas all around them.

"Wait who's who??" Ladybug cried.

"Who are you? I'm the actual Ladybug!" another Ladybug cried.

"Try fighting everyone off now!" laughed fake Volpina.

Cat Noir struck at her but she vanished in a puff of smoke. "That one was fake!" he called.

"So is this one!" called another Cat Noir striking another fake Volpina.

"Now I'm so confused..." Volpina said, holding her head.

"She's trying to confuse us so she can grab our miraculous! Don't let her do it!" called Ladybug.

"Right, m'lady!" answered several Cat Noirs at once.

"Ugh this is so confusing!" cried several Ladybugs.

"Just try guessing who I really am!" taunted fake Volpina.

Cat Noir struck at her just to find it another illusion. "Okay we seriously need a plan. Ladybug??"

"Lucky charm!!" shouted Ladybug throwing up her yo-yo and calling her special power.

A leaf blower spotted like a ladybug fell into her arms.

"Planning on doing some yard work with that?" laughed Volpina.

Ladybug grinned and looked around. "They're just illusions! Cat Noir, get ready! Her akuma is probably in her necklace again! Cat, can you grab it?"

"Yeah but I'm going to need a hand!" he said grabbing Volpina's hand.

"Aw my pleasure, Cat!" she said starting to swing him around.

"Your time is up, fake!" Ladybug cried blowing the leaf blower in front of her blowing all the illusions away to reveal the fake Volpina several yards away.

Volpina threw Cat Noir towards her and he grabbed her necklace. "Cataclysm!" he said using his special power to destroy the necklace.

The akuma floated up and Ladybug called, "Time to de-evilize!" throwing her yo-yo at the akuma.

"Miraculous ladybug!!" she said throwing up the leaf blower.

All illusions disappeared including the ones she hadn't blown away and fixing Lila's necklace.

"What am I doing here?" Lila asked shaking her head and standing up.

"Good team work!" Ladybug said fist bumping both Cat Noir and Volpina.

"Agreed! I'm just so stoked to be working with you guys!" Volpina gushed.

"Yeah pleasure to have you on board, Volpina! Do you go to our high school too??" Cat asked.

"You two go to my high school!? Far out!!" Volpina cried excitedly.

"Wait, you all go to this high school??" Lila asked over hearing them.

"Oh whoops..." Cat mumbled when he caught Ladybug's eye.

"Well you three must think you're so special! Just forget it... I'm out of here. But heed my warning, if I figure out who any of you are, you'll pay!"

She stormed off in anger. "Something tells me she'll be back..." sighed Ladybug.

"Why on earth was she so upset?" Cat wondered aloud.

"She's mad that Adrien asked Marinette to the prom." Volpina answered.

"Why is everyone so obsessed over that guy?" Cat asked curiously.

"He's only the most gorgeous guy on campus!" sighed Ladybug.

"What is this? Does Ladybug have a crush on Adrien Agreste??" Volpina asked eyebrow raising.

"What?? You like Adrien Agreste??" Cat asked grabbing Ladybug's shoulders and looking at her intently.

"What?? Oh me... No..."

"Oh I bet you do! No way! Adrien would be so pumped! Too bad he doesn't know who you really are!" Volpina said grinning.

Cat wanted to ask more questions, but his ring started beeping and so did her earrings.

"Oh look at that, gotta split!" Ladybug cried.

"Wait, Ladybug!" Cat said stopping her. "Would you go to prom with me?"

"Cat, we don't know who we actually are! And besides.. I already have a date..."

"I mean, so do I.. But..."

"You have a date?!" Volpina asked.

"Look I gotta go! Bug out!" Ladybug said in a rush.

They both watched her swing away, then Cat's secondary warning went off.

"If you want my advice, Cat, I don't think she knows how much she really means to you. What if you find some way to tell her at the dance?" Volpina suggested.

"But we don't even know who the other is... I feel like she'll never see how much I care... Not as long as she loves someone else..."

"I'm just saying, it's worth a shot."

"Thanks, Volpina. You're pretty cool, for a fox that is."

"You know it," she said winking, "now you better go before I find out who you are for real."

His ring started beeping frantically. "Right! This cat needs to split."

Volpina grinned, got up, and flew away. Once in a safe place, she de transformed.

Her kwami fell into her hands. "Very well done for your first villain encounter, Alya!"

Alya grinned. "That was sooooooo cool! I can't wait to keep this up! The ladyblog is one thing, but actually getting to fight with her!" she squealed in excitement.

"Well come on, you need to go back to school."

"You're right, Trixx. Let's go."

She returned to the classroom as everyone was sitting down.

"Where were you, Alya? I thought you'd be all over Ladybug!" Marinette questioned her.

"Oh yeah! I was totally there but didn't get a chance to catch it on video! I was way bummed!" said Alya dramatically.

Alya noticed Adrien seemed deep in thought. "What's the matter, Adrien? You look out of it." she questioned him.

Nino noticed too. "Yeah dude, you look seriously down."

"You didn't happen to over hear Ladybug saying she liked you did you?" Alya said.

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Woah dude, nice going!" Nino said punching him in the shoulder.

"What? Oh no I'm sure that's not true. I was thinking of something else." said Adrien rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh good. Besides, you couldn't take Ladybug. You got Marinette!" Alya said winking at her.

He grinned and Ms. Bustier started class once again. Alya stroked her chin while she watched Adrien. Something just seemed so strange when it came to Adrien... What if... No... He couldn't be Cat Noir... Could he?

"Time for some serious investigation..." she whispered to herself. If anyone could find out, it would be her!


	5. Investigation

Marinette walked into the school library and noted Alya working intently at a table nearby. She smiled and walked quietly over and peered over her shoulder. She gasped when she saw what she was working on.

Alya turned quickly. "Oh it's just you, Marinette! You scared me!"

"What are you doing, Alya?? Is that Adrien?? And are you drawing a mask on him??"

"Shhhhhhhhhh... Are you trying to yell it out to the whole school??" whispered Alya rather loudly herself.

"What are you thinking, Alya??"

Alya pulled her down to sit next to her. "I have a theory that Adrien is Cat Noir!"

"What?!?" Marinette practically shouted.

"Shhhhhh... Seriously! You have no subtlety at all do you?"

"But why Adrien?? There's no way!"

"Look at this, M! If you draw on a black suit and mask with green eyes, what do you get??" exclaimed Alya drawing over a picture of Adrien.

Marinette picked it up and looked closely at it. "No way, he looks nothing like Cat Noir."

"Think about it! He always disappears during an akuma attack, he's always late, and he's secretive!"

"So! I'm late all the time too!"

"Let me guess, you're Ladybug?"

Marinette's eyes had a brief flash of terror. "What? Me?? Girl!"

Alya laughed "Just kidding! There's no way you could possibly be her!"

Marinette looked slightly peeved but grinned and rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

"Come on, next time there's an akuma attack, let's keep an eye on Adrien!"

Marinette sighed. "Fine. But there's no way he could be Cat. He's too suave to be that lame."

They heard screams from outside and ran out to see another akuma victim. Marinette almost bowled over when she realized it was Nadja Chamack! Her ratings had gone down significantly in the last few weeks, but was it this bad?! She looked like she had TV screens all over her body. And her victims were acting like they were in an interview.

"I am Interviewer! I will attain the best new stories as well as Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous!!" she cackled.

Marinette and Alya noticed Adrien and Nino nearby. "Come on! Let's hide with them!" declared Alya, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her towards the boys.

"Alya! I have to go home and check on my parents! I don't have time to babysit them!" she protested.

"You come now or we'll regret it!" Alya responded ignoring her.

"Guys! Let's find a place to run!" Alya said when they reached them.

"Uh I gotta go... Check and see if there's anyone inside," said Adrien stuttering.

"There's no one left inside promise. Come on, let's go hide!" Alya ordered dragging everyone to the side.

"Let's hide in that coffee shop over there!" Nino said pointing to the store across the way.

They all ran inside the shop and crouched near the window.

"Now we just gotta wait on Ladybug! She'll be here to save the day for sure!" Alya whispered.

"What about Cat Noir?" Marinette asked eyebrow raising.

"Yeah what about Cat Noir?" Adrien asked crossing his arms.

"Why are you so defensive, Adrien?" Alya asked grinning.

"My man Adrien really likes Ladybug and Cat Noir. He's like their number one fan." Nino answered for him.

"Um yeah sure." Adrien said blushing slightly.

"You like Ladybug??" asked Marinette excitedly.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I mean I..."

"Guys, can we focus! We gotta keep an eye out for Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Alya demanded.

"What about Volpina?" Adrien asked.

"Oh yeah, her too!" Alya said giggling slightly.

Alya leaned over to Marinette and whispered, "Let's see how long Adrien can stall."

"I think you're totally wrong about him," whispered back Marinette.

"What are you two whispering so conspiratorially about?" Nino demanded next to them.

"Oh nothing," Alya said winking at him.

"Ah ha! Some new fans to interview!" shouted Interviewer breaking through the window.

"Uh oh! Run!" shouted Alya.

They all ran different directions but Nino was too slow and got hit by a flying microphone. "Ask any question you wish, Interviewer." he said eyes glazed over.

"Sorry, Nino..." Marinette whispered to herself, "but I need to go transform."

All three super heroes found a place to hide and transformed. They all ran out about the same time too.

"Well, well, well, guess we all got the memo at the same time," Alya said watching Cat Noir's reaction.

"Seems so, but no time to chat. Nino needs our help!" Cat Noir exclaimed getting his staff and flipping it around his body.

"Agreed. Let's save these people before it's too late!" Ladybug said swinging her yo-yo around.

Alya/Volpina noted the Interviewer was questioning Nino. "Do you know who Ladybug and Cat Noir are? Answer quickly! The viewers are waiting!"

"I think it might be someone at our school... But IDK..." he replied almost drone like.

"Hey, Interviewer, wanna find out who we really are? We're right here!" shouted Cat Noir.

She whirled around and almost snarled, "There you are! Prepare to become powerless in the might of my interviewing powers!"

She started throwing microphones at them one after another at amazing speeds. They all swung their weapons around dodging and blocking.

"There's too many of them! What do we do?" shouted Cat to Ladybug.

"We gotta find the akuma! I bet it's in her microphone she's holding!"

"Let's go from all sides!" shouted Volpina.

"Sounds like a plan! Cataclysm!" shouted Cat calling up his super power.

They all started running towards Interviewer. "You all are making a great mistake." she said grinning and throwing a bunch of microphones at Cat all at once. He hit several with his cataclysm but one got through.

"No! Cat!" Ladybug shouted.

Interviewer cackled as he stopped in his tracks and got a glazed look over his eyes.

"Why do they always go for Cat Noir?" wondered Alya aloud after stopping in her tracks.

"Cat Noir, I have a question for you." Interviewer said approaching slowly.

"Anything for the audience." he said mechanically.

"Who are you really, Cat Noir? Tell us your secret identity!!"

"No! Don't do it, Cat Noir! Lucky charm!!" shouted Ladybug desperately.

She got a piece of duct tape.

"Well... That's helpful..." mumbled Volpina.

Ladybug glanced around and saw Volpina's flute highlighted and Cat Noir's mouth highlighted. "Volpina! Blow this at Cat Noir's face!"

"Ah! Right!" said Volpina getting ready.

Ladybug threw the piece of tape towards her and Volpina blew it directly at Cat who's mouth was just about to open to answer Interviewer. It stuck on and no one could hear his answer.

While Interviewer was distracted, Ladybug grabbed her microphone and broke it. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma!"

Her yo-yo snatched the akuma and she said, "Time to de-evilize!" the akuma flew out good again.

"Bye bye, little butterfly." she said grinning as it flew out.

She ripped off the tape on Adrien's mouth who yelped and threw it up, "Miraculous ladybug!"

Everything was fixed and Nadja Chamack found herself in the middle of Paris. "What on earth happened??"

"Long story, but let's just say Hawkmoth akumatized you and made you try to spill Cat Noir's secret identity." Volpina explained.

"Wait what?!" Cat demanded.

"But you're safe now! And no secrets spilled," Ladybug said helping her up.

"Whew..." said Cat looking relieved. "Now if it had been your secret identity, m'lady, I wouldn't have minded." he said putting his face right in front of hers.

"In your dreams, Cat." she said giggling and pushing him away.

"Good work, guys! We rock!" said Volpina coming up to them.

"Pound it!" the three of them said making a triangle pound.

"I think we're definitely going to make a great team!" Ladybug said grinning at Volpina.

"Me too!"

Cat and Ladybug's miraculous both started beeping simultaneously. "Guess we gotta go..." Ladybug said grinning sheepishly.

"Next time I'll show you guys my secret super power!" Volpina promised.

Volpina ran off but Cat grabbed Ladybug before she could leave. "M'lady, I... I want to meet you... The real you..."

"Cat... I don't think that's a good idea..."

"But we're going to the same dance... Perhaps we could meet somewhere?"

Marinette could hear her earrings beeping like crazy. "Cat... I Uh.. I'm going with someone I really like... And I don't know if that would be a good idea..."

"Yeah... I mean... I understand..." he said letting go with his ears drooping slightly.

Marinette felt so conflicted for some reason. "Maybe one day, Cat..."

She then ran off and glanced behind her. He was still stooped over and she felt like a knife was being thrust in her chest. What was wrong with her??

She de-transformed in a random alcove and Tikki fell into her hands exhausted.

"Tikki, why do I feel so bad about Cat Noir? Like I'm going to the prom with Adrien! Why do I care so much?"

"Maybe because you like him?"

"There's no way!"

"But you guys have been partners for almost three years now... He may be a flirt, but he really only flirts with you and even the real you too..."

"I just don't know, Tikki... I mean Alya thinks Cat is Adrien. But there's no way!!"

"But what if he is Adrien? Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"I don't know... Come on, Tikki let's go back to school. I'm sure Alya will want to talk about the recon."

She trudged back to school feeling really down after everything went so well. Why did feelings have to be so complicated??


	6. Promising Project

Ladybug landed at her house after saving yet another akuma victim and de-transformed on her roof.

"I always do all the work, Tikki!" she boasted, "Cat didn't even need to use his cataclysm this time!"

Tikki just laughed, "Yeah, but without him, you wouldn't have found the akuma!"

"True... And I'm glad we finished fast! I would have been late to my own house to meet Adrien to finish our chemistry project!"

"Hey, it's Cat Noir!" Tikki whispered frantically when she saw him hopping on roof tops nearby.

"Hide, Tikki!" Marinette whispered urgently when she spotted Cat getting closer. Tikki flew into her jacket just before Cat spotted her.

He stopped for a second and waved. Marinette waved back awkwardly hoping he'd keep going. But no... He jumped across the street and landed on her roof rail.

"Well hi there, Marinette. Fancy running into you here!" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh hey, Cat Noir! Yeah Uh... Just enjoying the beautiful day! Heard you just saved another akuma victim! Did Alya get any good footage today?"

"No, sadly she wasn't around to see me and m'lady saving the day today." he replied flexing his biceps.

"Looks like you didn't use your cataclysm yet. Must have been a pretty easy catch. But I bet you were super awesome!" she said pointing at him.

"Well I hate to brag, but yeah I was. Still can't get m'lady to fall for me though..." he sighed.

"You can't force someone to fall in love with you if they're already in love with someone else..."

"I just wish I knew who he was... Wait, how did you know she likes someone else?" Cat asked suddenly looking up.

"What? Oh, I.." Marinette said somewhat panicky, "Well, she doesn't seem to accept your flirtations so I would guess she'd have to like someone else. Otherwise she might have fallen for you..."

He got down from the rail and walked slowly up to her looking deep in her eyes. "You know, you seem to know a lot about m'lady..."

"Oh me, well, you know, my best friend runs her blog, so I kind of know by association..." she said starting to stutter as his face got closer to hers.

"Uh huh..." he said looking very intently in her eyes while she was trying to divert them.

"Oh look at the time! I am meeting a friend for a project! Excuse me! Have a good day, Cat Noir!" she said running away and opening her hatch into her room.

"Oh Uh, yeah, I gotta go too. Catch you later, Princess!" he said jumping onto the hand rail and waving good bye.

Marinette didn't even wait to see him wave before closing her hatch and sitting heavily on the stairs. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. "That was close, Tikki..."

"A little too close," she agreed.

"Well let's get ready for Adrien. Come on."

********************

Adrien landed on a nearby roof top and de-transformed.

"What was with that questioning?" Plagg asked accusingly.

"I... I don't know, Plagg. It's like I just couldn't stop myself. She kept avoiding my gaze... Like she didn't want me to look too close..."

"So you're saying she might be Ladybug? That's nonsense! You've seen Ladybug and Marinette in the same place before..."

"But that was during that whole time traveler nonsense... What if that was why there was TWO Ladybugs??" Adrien said grabbing his head and pacing.

"Marinette and Ladybug act completely different... Besides, you don't like Marinette like you do Ladybug..." Plagg argued, although it was more for the sake of arguing. "Besides I'm hungry. Got some cheese?"

"Knock yourself out," Adrien said throwing him a piece. "Time to go work with Marinette on the project anyway. Maybe I can get more hints..."

He knocked on her door and her mother answered. "Oh hi, Adrien! Marinette is waiting upstairs. Come on in!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" he said walking politely in and heading upstairs. He knocked on her hutch and heard her call to come inside.

"Hey, ready to get to work?" he said sitting down at her desk and feeling slightly more awkward because of their conversation outside.

"Yeah, I guess we can set out how we're going to present it," she answered, feeling a bit self conscious as he seemed to be watching her carefully. Why? What was different?

As she talked, Adrien tried not to study her mannerisms too closely but he could tell she was feeling something was up. "That sounds good, Marinette. You know, you're really smart."

She blushed which was unlike Ladybug. But then she grinned which looked so much like his lady's smile he did a double take. "Oh I'm not smart... I mean... You're smart... Smartier.. Smarter.."

"You know I've always admired your leadership abilities. Something tells me you'll make an excellent lead fashion designer one day. That is still what you plan to do right?"

"Yes! I'm planning on going to Institut Français de la Mode here in Paris."

"You know when you're done or while in school, I can put in a good word with my father for our internship program if you want."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?? Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say! Thank you, Adrien!"

"It's all you, Marinette. You have the talent. My father could really use new eyes," he said, a little bit of sadness creeping up in his voice.

She frowned. "Adrien? What's wrong? I notice whenever you talk about your father you seem to get kind of depressed... I mean maybe that's just me reading into things, but you just always seem down. But it's none of my business!" she said noticing his face.

"Oh no, it's okay. I just didn't think anyone noticed... To be honest, the last few years without my mom have been... Difficult..." why was he telling her this??

"I'm so sorry, Adrien..." she said taking his hand.

"Thanks, Marinette. That means the world to me. Sorry, didn't mean to bring the mood down..."

She quickly let go of his hand when she realized what she was doing. "I... Uh... Yeah, let's get back to work shall we?"

Adrien wondered why he was being so open with Marinette all the sudden... He hadn't even shared as much with Nino...

"Hey, Adrien? Are you there?" she asked seeing he was spacing out.

He looked startled but smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Marinette, really. Sorry. Let's finish up."

Once they were done, Adrien remembered the prom. "Oh yeah, about the prom... Do you still want to go with me?"

It was her turn to be startled. "What? I mean.. Yeah of course I want to! I mean..." she tried to finish her train of thought but awkwardly rubbed the back of her head instead.

He smiled, "You're too kind to me, Marinette. Anyways I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow."

Marinette grabbed his hand as he turned to leave. His heart jumped to his throat and he looked at her bashful face. "I... I Uh am not very good at this kind of thing, but, Adrien, you are an amazing guy. You're always so encouraging to everyone around you but so down on yourself. If anything, your encouragement means the world to people like me."

He felt his chest lighten a little and smiled. "It's good to know I'm actually useful... Thanks, Marinette."

She smiled sweetly and he turned to go as she let go of his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah see you tomorrow. I'll look forward to it," he said meaning it.

He left her house and walked towards his house. Ironically Marinette's house now felt more like home than his house now in the past three years. He looked back and smiled.

"What is that smile? True love??" Plagg said teasingly flying out of his jacket.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Plagg..." he said pushing the kwami out of his face but grinning all the same. "Come on, let's go home."


	7. Matchmaker

Marinette and Alya sat outside in the courtyard the next day when Alya randomly screams in frustration.

"Alya?! What's wrong?" Marinette asked worriedly.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Can't take what anymore??"

"I'm going to do it! I'm going to ask Nino to the dance!" Alya proclaimed standing up.

"Wait! You're telling me he hasn't asked you yet??"

"Right?! And I'm tired of waiting around! Where is he?!" Alya asked glaring down anyone who walked nearby.

"Are you sure about this?" Marinette asked standing up alongside her friend.

"You bet I am! The coward won't ask me himself, so I guess I'm going to have to woman up and ask him!"

"I mean... You might want to calm down first..." Marinette said trying to ease her friend.

Suddenly they both saw Adrien and Nino walking out of the boys locker room.

"Alya! Wait!" Marinette called but was too late as Alya was already marching over to them.

They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Alya approaching, eyes blazing.

"Oh hey, Alya... I was just looking for you..." Nino said rubbing the back of his head and looking away. Adrien elbowed his friend and nodded towards Alya.

"No first you listen! I am tired of waiting so I'll ask! Will you go to the prom with me?" she asked directly.

Nino and Adrien both blanched at her but Adrien laughed and elbowed his friend yet again. "Well answer her, dumby."

"I.. Uh... Yeah sure..."

"Okay good. Now I'm planning on wearing orange so dress accordingly. No excuse me I gotta go." And she stormed off.

Marinette had just reached her when she asked Nino and she looked awkwardly at the guys. Adrien smiled at her warmly and she felt a lump in her throat. "Sorry about that, Nino... I tried to calm her down..."

"No it's alright, Marinette... I should have asked her weeks ago... I just couldn't get the guts..." Nino said bashfully.

"Speaking of the prom... Marinette, did you find the colors you wanted?" Adrien asked her somewhat bashfully himself.

"Ah yes! Here's a color swatch!" she said slightly embarrassed as she handed him pieces of fabric.

"Wait, don't tell me you're making your own dress??"

She laughed nervously. "Yeah I am... Promise not to laugh when you see it?"

"Laugh? I'm sure everyone won't be able to take their eyes off you!" Adrien said grinning.

Marinette blushed deeply. "What... Oh.. No.. I'm sure that won't be the case... I Uh... Gotta go..." she said quickly and made a run for it.

"Was it something I said?" Adrien asked Nino.

Nino shrugged and they both watched her run out of the school.

Marinette found Alya standing outside shaking slightly.

"Well," Marinette started coming up to her friend, "that's one way to ask a guy out."

Alya grasped her friend's shoulders and looked terrified. "M, did I just do that??"

Marinette grinned. "Yeah. But it worked! Nino told me he had meant to ask you but couldn't get the guts. So you made the right call."

"I must have looked like an idiot! I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't worry about it, Alya. Come on. Let's go to my house and work on our dresses!"

Once in her room, Marinette took out their dresses.

"Oh, M! These are fantastic!" Alya squealed in delight taking her dress and admiring.

"Well, let's try them on!" Marinette suggested.

They put them on and admired each other, giggling and making suggestions. "Hey M, what do you think of my mask? I may not be a hopeful fashion designer, but I think it turned out pretty well!"

"I love it! Here's mine!" Marinette said admiring and then showing Alya her mask.

"Wow! You look like Ladybug just reverse!"

"You think?" Marinette said inspecting her dress and mask in the mirror. It was a full ballroom dress mostly black with red accents and a sweetheart top. "I'll wear it with a bun so I'm not mistaken for Ladybug."

Alya laughed. "Yeah good idea!"

Alya's dress looked like a fox with orange and a white streak going down the middle. It was streamline and had two off the shoulder straps. "You look fantastic, Alya!"

"Thanks, girl! Couldn't have done it without you!"

Suddenly they heard screams from outside.

"Don't tell me!" Marinette said stopping and listening.

"I gotta go see if I can get some video! Sounds like an akuma villain! Catch ya later, M!" Alya said running out the door.

Marinette would have gone with her but she needed to transform. "Tikki, spots on!"

She ran outside and found a bunch of couples randomly kissing all around her.

Marinette heard laughing behind her. "Ah there you are, Ladybug. I was wondering when you would show up."

She turned to see the villian in question. It was a woman who was dressed in all red and eyes bright red with red hair. A small revolver was held in her hand. "Who are you?"

"My name is Matchmaker! Here to pair up all the hopeless souls of this city whether they want it or not!"

"What good will that do?? That's not real love!"

"It's good enough for me! If I can't have real love, no one else can either!"

"Wow sounds like she got burned real bad." said Volpina appearing by her side.

"Yeah tell me about it," Marinette agreed. "Good to see you. Seen Cat anywhere?"

"No, not yet, but I'm sure he's bound to show up."

"We gotta stop anyone else from being hit by her love bullets and figure out where her akuma is!" Ladybug said while dodging said bullets. 

As if on cue, Marinette noticed Adrien and Nino walking down the street nearby. "We gotta stop those guys walking down the street!" she called to Volpina.

"Agreed!"

They both ran towards the boys who were oblivious to the danger but both stopped dead in their tracks seeing the two superheroes running towards them.

"I'll grab the blonde, you get the other one!" Ladybug called.

"Ladybug???" Adrien cried as she grabbed him and carried him over her shoulder.

"Sorry about that! But you're in danger! Matchmaker is making random couples kiss and we're trying to clear out the area before she claims anymore victims." Ladybug said setting him down at a safe distance.

"Oh well, thanks." he said blushing slightly at the thought of kissing Ladybug. His eyes grew huge though and he jumped in front of her just as a love bullet was about to hit her.

"Adrien!" she cried, "Are you okay?"

He turned around, embraced her, and kissed her full on the lips. She couldn't help but close her eyes and enjoy the warmth on her lips.

Suddenly he was gone replaced by Volpina pushing him away and dragging her away.

"You okay?" she said stopping at a safe distance.

"Uh yeah." Ladybug replied flustered.

Volpina giggled. "I think you enjoyed that! But come on! If my best friend found out Adrien kissed Ladybug, she's going to keel over! We gotta stop her before she makes anything worse!"

Marinette was still too dazed to really think on what Volpina was saying, but she finally snapped out of it when she saw Volpina running back towards the action. "Wait I'm coming!"

"I think it's time we used our super powers! You ready?" Volpina asked when she reached her.

"Yeah lucky charm!!" Marinette shouted and had a ladybug printed scarf fall into her hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Don't know but it's my turn! Trickster!" Volpina cried.

Suddenly she was a squirrel!

"A squirrel!!" Marinette cried.

"Yeah! Now stop gawking and hand me the scarf! I've got a plan!" the squirrel shouted.

Marinette threw it to her and Alya/squirrel ran towards Matchmaker.

"A squirrel?? Don't make me laugh!" Matchmaker cackled.

She shot her love bullets at the squirrel, but kept missing.

"Why.. Can't.. I... Hit.. You!" Matchmaker yelled getting angry as she ran closer and closer.

Volpina squirrel ran up her leg and tied the scarf around Matchmaker's eyes and hands.

"Grab her hat! I think the akuma is in there!" Ladybug cried.

Volpina squirrel turned back into her normal self and took off the hat of the now tied up Matchmaker. She flattened it and the akuma flew out.

"Time to de-evilize!!" Ladybug cried and threw the yo-yo and caught the akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly!"

"Nice work girl!" said Volpina high fiving her. 

The woman who had turned into Matchmaker stood up very disoriented. "What happened?"

"You were akumatized... But we got you covered!" Volpina assured her.

"Oh my... The last thing I remember was my boyfriend telling me he didn't love me anymore..." she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone who truly loves you one day," Marinette said coming up and comforting her.

The poor girl nodded sadly and wiped her tears away.

"Wow good work girls. No need for Cat Noir with you two!" Nino said walking up with Adrien.

"Oh hey, Adrien... Sorry about before..." Ladybug said blushing heavily.

"Sorry about what?" Adrien asked confused.

"Dude, you totally kissed her and then tried to kiss me!!" Nino said in mock horror.

"Wait I kissed Ladybug!?" Adrien said shocked.

"It's okay, you were akumatized..." Ladybug said trying to wave away the thought of how much she enjoyed it. He didn't remember it anyway.

"No I mean I would have liked to kiss you without the akuma thing..." he said also blushing deeply.

They all blanched at him Ladybug included. "I... Uh..."

Ladybug's earrings started beeping. "Girl, you better go before you reveal to everyone who you are! Even if Adrien probably wants to know..." Volpina said winking at him.

"Yeah sure..." Marinette couldn't bring herself to look at Adrien again not sure what she would see there. "Bye guys!"

"Wait, Ladybug!" Adrien called but she was gone.

Volpina's necklace started its count down as well and she bid the guys good bye.

"Well then. You got to kiss Ladybug." Nino said grinning.

"Why do I always kiss her when I can't remember it!" bemoaned Adrien.

"Always?" Nino asked perplexed.

"I mean... Never mind..."

"Wait, wait, wait... Is it Ladybug you are in love with??" sudden realization dawning over Nino.

"I... Uh... Oh look at the time, we gotta go!" Adrien said running away.

"Come back, dude! You got some explaining to do!!" Nino said running after him.

Once back in her room, Marinette de-transformed. "Well, that's one way to kiss Adrien..." Tikki laughed.

"Tikki! I'm so embarrassed! Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it... But he didn't remember it!" Marinette said blushing yet again.

"But he wants to kiss you again... Didn't you hear that??"

"I don't want to even think about that! I'm supposed to be going to the prom with him as Marinette! But what if he's in love with Ladybug!"

She heard knocking on her bedroom door. "Hide, Tikki!"

"Girl! You won't believe what happened!" cried Alya running in.

"What?!"

"Adrien kissed Ladybug when he got hit by Matchmaker!"

Marinette felt herself turning red again. "Yeah okay, but what if it?"

"Girl! I thought you'd freak out! What if people find out?"

"I mean... He got hit by an akuma villain... What can I do about that?"

Alya looked like she didn't believe her. "But what if word gets around? People will think he's in love with Ladybug!"

Marinette wasn't sure how to react to that... "I... I... Don't know what to think about that, Alya. Even if he does like Ladybug, how can I compete with her?"

Alya frowned. "None of that girl! Confidence!"

"Yeah okay!" Marinette said making two fists. But she was doing it mainly to help Alya feel better. 

"Come on, let's go grab a snack downstairs! I'm starving!" Alya said grabbing her hand.

Marinette really hoped no one would find out about the kiss...


	8. Rumors

*Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you all are enjoying the story! Just thought I'd drop a quick note and tell you how much I've been enjoying writing this fan fic and thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments and suggestions! And votes are always appreciated! You guys are the best!*

Marinette walked into class the next time to see everyone chattering and snickering over their phones. She noted Alya waving frantically at her.

"What's going on, Alya??" she whispered.

"See for yourself..." Alya said handing her phone over.

Marinette covered her mouth in shock when she saw the video of her, well Ladybug, kissing Adrien! "What?? Who shot this video??"

"Apparently Nino did it..." Alya said glaring down at him talking with Kim in the seats below.

"And he published it?? Why would he do that??"

"Beats me girl..."

"Has Adrien seen this??"

"Don't know. He hasn't come in yet."

"Do you think they're going out??" Marinette overheard Rose whispering to Jeluka.

"Dude, Adrien is the man!" Kim was telling Nino.

"Well, technically he was akumatized... But he would totally kiss Ladybug if he had the chance." Nino replied matter of factly.

Marinette felt her cheeks turning red and Alya noted the look on her face. "Girl, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were pleased!"

As if on cue, Adrien walked in and the classroom got silent. Kim ran back to his seat while punching Adrien on the shoulder as if to say "way to go man!"

Marinette could tell he knew something was up. He whispered, "Nino, what's going on??"

"Um... I may have posted that video of you kissing Ladybug..."

"What?!"

He glanced at Marinette but was surprised to see her blushing. Was she pleased that he had kissed Ladybug? That made no sense... She was avoiding his eyes and suddenly Adrien felt conflicted about liking Ladybug and now facing strange feelings for Marinette... He couldn't like both of them could he? What if they were the same person like he had suspected the day before? No way... They were so very different... Weren't they?

"Look man, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! Looks kinda like Ladybug enjoyed it herself..."

Adrien grabbed his phone and watched it himself. This was the first time he had seen it, and it did indeed look like Ladybug enjoyed it... His heart hammered. Did Ladybug really like him? Why him but not Cat Noir?

"Alright class, please sit down and quiet!" Ms. Bustier called walking into the room.

Everyone hushed and waited to see what she would say. "Today we start our project presentations. And that means all phones need to be put away or we'll be making a trip to the principle's office..."

Everyone quickly secreted their phones into their bags but continued to look at Adrien out of the corner of their eyes.

The first team to present was Chloe and Sabrina. As always everyone could tell Sabrina had done all the work and Chloe just read from a script. But they all clapped at the end anyway.

A few more partners presented and then it was Marinette and Adrien's turn to present. Marinette felt herself getting super nervous... Not because she was afraid of presenting, but because it was Adrien she was doing it with. What if she tripped and made a mess of everything?? Adrien would hate her!

"Hello... Everyone... We're here to present our, uh, project..." she started. This isn't going well...

Adrien noted her nervousness and thought it odd. Usually Marinette had no problem presenting to the class. He decided to step in and see if he could help. "Yes, and this is something we can use at home while making doing cleaning chores easy."

She smiled at him in thanks and continued on. Once done everyone clapped enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Adrien and Marinette! That was very well done!" Ms. Bustier said smiling brightly.

"We did it!" Marinette exclaimed looking at him with a huge grin on her face.

"That we did! Put it there partner!" he said putting his fist out for a fist bump.

She looked a little startled but then fist bumped him back. "Yeah, pound it!"

Adrien dropped his fist and looked at her strangely. Marinette suddenly felt hot and ran back over to her seat without looking at him again.

When school was out, Marinette ran for the door faster than a cat being chased by a dog. Once outside she drew in a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked once out of sight of the school.

"I don't know. I need to talk to Master Fu..."

"Good idea, Marinette! He can help!" Tikki agreed.

Marinette ran to Master Fu's message business and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Marinette! Good to see you. Come inside," said the short, old Chinese man as he opened the door.

She followed him in and sat down on a cushion on the floor next to a short table.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Oh yes please."

She sipped quietly while he poured himself some tea and drank some himself. "So, Ladybug, what brings you here?"

"I... I... Honestly don't know, Master Fu... I'm so torn right now. I have to ask though... Why is it a rule that we must keep our identities hidden from everyone including each other?"

He smiled gently. "That is an excellent question, Marinette. Long ago, back in ancient China, there was the original Ladybug and Cat Noir. They made an excellent team and they decided to find out who the other was. They fell in love and worked together for many years. However, that Cat Noir found out that if he combined the earrings of the ladybug and the ring of the black cat, he would have unlimited power..."

Marinette found herself putting her tea down and listening intently to Master Fu.

"He fought the desire for years, but ultimately his lust for power got the better of him and he stole Ladybug's earrings one night while she was sleeping. His power was immeasurable... That Ladybug, with a broken heart, confronted him along with the rest of the miraculous wielders. It was a long and drawn out battle... However, the miraculous wielders won, but only at the cost of Ladybug's life. They exiled that Cat Noir, and made the pact that whoever they would choose to be their successors would never know who the other was. The risk was just too great... The power too irresistible..."

"So... The rule is there to protect us..." sighed Marinette.

He looked at her intently. "Yes, it is. However, over the years, we have still had issues as miraculous wielders. And some have been lost... Hence Hawkmoth..."

"Is there any reason that a wielder would be allowed to... You know.. Tell each other who they really are?"

He strokes his beard and smiled slightly. "There has been one standing rule over the years that has allowed wielders to reveal who they really are..."

"Really?" Marinette asked suddenly feeling hopeful.

"Yes, but if you do, there is no turning back..."

Marinette felt strange but relieved. "I don't know why, but I feel like it's time to tell Cat Noir who I really am. We've been a team for so many years.. And I realized today fist bumping a guy I've liked for years how much I value Cat Noir's partnership... And how much I trust him..."

"That's the reason you can reveal who you are." Master Fu said grinning.

"What reason?"

"You have to trust the other wielder inexplicably. If you feel that he is in no way untrustworthy, you may reveal who you are. It is a heavy decision, Ladybug. Do not make this decision lightly." he said standing up and putting his hand on Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette sighed. "I guess that would make sense. Thank you, Master Fu. You've really helped."

Tikki hugged Master Fu, said good bye to Wyazz, and patted Marinette on the head. "Come on, Marinette, let's go home."

Marinette hugged Master Fu as they walked out the door and waved to him as she turned the corner. No sooner had she turned the corner that he saw Adrien walking from the other direction. He chuckled.

"Well, hello there, Adrien."

Adrien looked up surprised. "Oh hi, Master Fu! I didn't expect to see you out!"

"I was just saying good bye to my previous visitor..." he smiled, "You two were made for each other.." he whispered under his breath.

Wyazz elbowed him and shook his head.

Adrien walked in and took the seat next to where Marinette sat just minutes before.

"What can I do for you?" he asked wondering if it was something in the water that day.

"Master Fu... I think I need to tell Ladybug who I am."

"Oh?"

"Like I know we're not supposed to tell each other who we are... But for some reason I feel like now is the time. Like I need to come clean."

"I'm going to share a story with you that I have shared with every miraculous wielder I have taught. At the end we can decide what is best."

Master Fu went on to tell him the exact same story he had told Marinette not 30 minutes earlier.

Adrien sat thoughtfully for a minute as he considered this ancient tale. "I see. Well I'm assuming there are exceptions to the rule... You know who Ladybug and I really are. And Hawkmoth has his own miraculous..."

He smiled, impressed by this young man yet again. "Yes you are right. The only way you can tell another wielder who you are is if you trust them completely. There can be no doubt or second thoughts. Once done it cannot be undone."

Adrien nodded deep in thought. He got up and smiled at Master Fu. "Thank you, Master." he said in fluent Chinese and bowed respectfully.

"I know you will make the right decision, Adrien. I chose you and Ladybug for a reason. And you two have not disappointed me."

"Master Fu, thank you so much for choosing me... These last few years would have been unbearable without you and Ladybug and Plagg..."

Master Fu placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder and nodded. "My pleasure, my son. May your heart be your guiding key..."

Adrien walked out and Master Fu watched him go. "Wyazz, I wish I could be a fly on the wall to see when they reveal themselves to each other." he chuckled.

Sighing he closed the door and went about his business.


	9. Promises

*author's note: Well, we're almost to the end guys! But I am planning on making a sequel because I love this miraculous pair! Any ideas for a title for the next bit? I would love to learn to draw Marinette and Adrien so I can make my own book covers...*

It was prom day and everyone was excitedly getting ready. Marinette and Alya agreed to meet at her house and have Marinette's mom do their hair and get them ready for the big night.

"I'm so pumoed for tonight! Did you and Nino figure out if he's going to pick you up?" Marinette asked as her mom did her hair.

"Yes, he'll pick me up thirty minutes before the prom starts in a limo! I'm way stoked!" Alya said balling up her fist and grinning like a little kid.

"What about Adrien?" Mrs. Cheng asked.

"He and I agreed to meet at the entrance!" Marinette told her.

"You could always ride with us, girl!" Alya offered.

"No, no! I would never interfere with your night with Nino! And I'd rather meet him there anyway! I'm so nervous I'd probably pass out if I had to go there with him."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Girl, you better hope you don't trip over your own dress..."

"Eeeeeee!" Marinette shrieked starting to panic.

"Now now, don't panic! I'm sure you'll be fine!" Alya said instantly regretting her words.

"She's right, Marinette, don't panic over something that hasn't happened yet." her mother said comforting her.

"Thanks, Mom." she said starting to calm down.

They had the TV on and Marinette noticed Nadja Chamack giving a live report on a new akuma villain.

"Ah man, not today of all days!" she groaned.

"Oh no! Another akuma victim!" sighed her mom.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will take care of it!" Alya assured them.

"What about that new Volpina?" Marinette pointed out.

"Oh... Yeah... Who knows maybe she isn't in Paris today..." Alya said seemingly embarrassed.

"Oh no, I forgot something for my dress... I'll be right back..." Marinette said trying to sneak out.

"But I still need to finish your hair!" her mother complained.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll be back promise!" she called running out the door.

"Okay, Tikki, time to help out! Spots on!"

She transformed and started running towards the action but came to a dead stop when she realized her hair was still made up in a high bun like her mom had just finished creating. "Tikki, you have some explaining to do when we get back," she mumbled.

She reached the Grand Paris Hotel and found Cat already there.

"Why hello there, M'lday! Thought you were taking a cat nap!"

She rolled her eyes, "No, but I was busy."

"What's with your hair? I mean I like it, but I've never seen it like that!" he said grinning.

She looked up at her hair, "Oh this? My mom tied it up like this for the dance..."

"Well, you don't need your mom's help to tie me around your little finger..." he said coming up to her face and winking at her.

She suddenly got the impulse to get even closer and she drew her nose just inches away from his, "Who said you weren't already?"

His eyes snapped open and his cheeks went red. "Wait, did you just... Flirt with me???"

Her eyes went wide too, and she pushed his nose away. "No of course not! Just stating the obvious! So what are we looking at?" she asked trying not to show how flustered she was.

"He's calling himself Destroyer and claiming the high school students going to the prom tonight are going to ruin him." Cat explained pointing out a large man dressed in a black suit with a large top hat and a battering ram for an arm.

"Looks like Mayor Bourgeois!!" Marinette cried.

"I think you're right. Something tells me the planning went wrong for the prom tonight. He keeps claiming this dance will ruin him." Cat explained.

As if in answer, Mayor Bourgeois turned to them and yelled, "I have had it with young people! If you are going to destroy me, I'm going to destroy everything you love including the location of your precious dance!"

"Daddy! Please stop!" cried Chloe from the distance.

But Destroyer continued and started knocking down his own hotel right in front of his daughter's eyes.

"We know it's bad if he won't even stop for his daughter! We gotta stop this right now!" cried Marinette running towards the building.

"Right behind you, M'lady!"

He saw them coming and swung his arm right at Ladybug's head. Cat Noir blocked him before he hit her with his staff and she jumped over it and hit Destroyer with her yo-yo.

He roared in anger and hit the hotel again making it start to crumble.

"Where's his akuma??" Marinette asked.

"Don't know! Maybe Chloe knows?" Cat answered.

"Chloe! Do you know where the akuma might be??" she called.

"I think it's the bill he received for the dance tonight in his pocket!" Chloe yelled back. "Did you see that, Ladybug asked me!"

"Of course it would be a bill!" Ladybug cried.

"What's the plan, M'lady?" Cat asked as he blocked another hit.

"Can you take out his arm, Cat?"

"Sure thing!"

He ran on a wall nearby shouting "Cataclysm!"

Ladybug jumped just in time for him to land on the arm. He placed his hand down and disintegrated it. Ladybug jumped over to the mayor and grabbed the bill in his pocket. Sure enough it was a purple akumatized color. She ripped it and the akuma flew out.

"Time to de-evilize!" she said catching it and transforming it back into a good akuma. "Bye bye, little butterfly!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!!"

The hotel was once again restored and Cat and Ladybug found themselves on top of the hotel.

"Pound it!" they said fist bumping.

His ring started beeping but he didn't turn to go. "Say, Ladybug... You're going to the dance tonight right?"

"Yeah..."

"Look Uh... I have something important to tell you and I was wondering if we could meet up here on the roof at say... Midnight?"

Her heart started hammering for some reason. "Well yeah I guess that's fine... I might not have a lot of time since I have a date... But I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." Who am I kidding?? I'm coming with Adrien Agreste! How can I just leave him in a lurch??

"Yeah, I do too... But it shouldn't take long... Promise?"

"Sure I have something to tell you too... It might as well be tonight..."

His ring started beeping like crazy but he looked so torn. Marinette did something she never imagined herself doing. She kissed his cheek! "Good bye, Chaton. See you tonight!"

She ran before she could see his reaction and swung away. Once safely far away she de-transformed. "Tikki! Why did I do that??"

Tikki floated up to her face and grinned. "Well, if you want the truth, Marinette, I think you have feelings for more than just Adrien..."

"There's no way!! I love Adrien!"

"Cat Noir has fought by your side for years, Marinette. It's natural that you would have feelings for him. He would protect you no matter what and he always has your back."

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! Not on the night I'm supposed to be going out with Adrien! It's my dream come true!"

Tikki patted her hand. "Don't worry so much, Marinette. Whoever you are meant to be with I'm sure will happen. Don't stress out about this! Enjoy your night! I'll be there even if you can't see me!"

"Okay well, let's go home... Mom is probably panicking..."

*************************  
"Ahhhhhh!!" Adrien cried as he de-transformed.

Plagg came to rest in his hand and looked at him in amusement. "What was that?? Ladybug gave you a kiss on the cheek and you froze! Kid, you're turning bright red!"

"Plagg! This is serious! Ladybug kissed me!! I think I might die and go to heaven now..." Adrien said suddenly sliding down the wall he was on to the ground.

"Okay so what! It's not the first time Ladybug has kissed Cat Noir... Got any cheese? I'm starving..."

"But this is the first time she's kissed me without me being akumatized..."

"So what? You guys have been working together for three years and it was just a kiss on the cheek!"

"Yeah, but never once has she encouraged me through all my flirtations and puns... Why now?"

"Dude, you've been dreaming of this for years! Stop panicking. Besides you gotta get ready for the prom!"

"The prom!" Adrien said starting to panic. "Come on, Plagg, we gotta go!"

He ran home and put on his suit right before Natalie knocked on the door. "Adrien? The car is here to take you to the hotel!"

"Sure thing! Be right down!"

The car wasn't really necessary given the hotel was just a block away, but as usual his father was over protective. He got in and Gorilla drove him over. He got out of the car and started looking for Marinette. It was hard to stay focused when he kept thinking of Ladybug... He wanted to bang his head against a wall he was so frustrated!

As he walked to the entrance he saw several of his friends talking and laughing. He saw Nino and Alya drive up in a limo and Nino being a gentleman helping Alya out of the limo.

Nino saw him and waved, "Adrien! My man! Dude, you look so much like Cat Noir it's not even funny!"

"You think so?" laughed Adrien a little worried but trying not to show it.

"Those tiny slits for eyes in your mask make it hard to see the whites of your eyes!" Nino laughed.

"You're right! Dude, your hair looks good too!" Alya said slyly.

"Well if Cat Noir ever needs a body double, I guess I can help!" Adrien said putting his hand behind his head.

"Come on, Nino! I'm hungry! Let's leave Adrien to be flabbergasted by Marinette," Alya said winking and giggling.

"I Uh..." he tried to get out he was looking forward to it but they were already gone.

He sighed and looked around. He knew Marinette was often late, but so was he... Being a super hero didn't help with packed schedules...

And then there she was...


	10. Your True Self

"Is that you, Ladybug??"

Marinette looked up surprised to see... Cat Noir?

"Cat?! I wasn't expecting to recognize you... Or you recognize me for that matter..."

"Well you look exactly like yourself... And your hair is the same the last time I saw you... And the mask... Just black with red spots..." he trailed off laughing and feeling like he was blushing...

She giggled embarrassed. "Yeah I guess you're right..."

"You Um, look beautiful... M'lady."

"Thank you... You look dashing, Cat."

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"I Uh, need to find my date... See you later, Cat." she said waving and heading inside.

He sighed. Plagg snickered and flew out. "Boy oh boy... You got it bad."

"Plagg, hide! What if someone sees you?"

"So what, I'll come up with something. But did you see Ladybug? She looks drop dead gorgeous in that dress!"

"Yeah... And coming with someone else tonight..." he said sadly.

"You could always drop Marinette and steal Ladybug from whoever she's with tonight."

"Plagg! What an awful thing to say!"

Plagg sighed, "Fine. So when should Marinette get here?"

"Any moment now..."

***************************  
Marinette walked in the lobby and found it looked magical! Dangling lights and flowers all over! It was so romantic!

She saw lots of people talking and laughing. The neat part of this dance was that it was multileveled. The lobby was a meeting place and snacks, the restaurant was food, the ballroom for dancing, and the roof for hanging out.

"Marinette!"

She turned to see Alya and Nino waving her over. "Hey guys! Have you seen Adrien anywhere?"

"Adrien? I saw him outside! Did you not see him?"

"No... I must have missed him. But there were a lot of people arriving... Let me go find him."

She left and headed back outside.

*************************

Adrien saw Kim walking out and waved.

"Hey Adrien, my man! Saw you kissed Ladybug! How was it??" Kim said coming over and elbowing him.

"I honestly don't remember..." Adrien said laughing embarrassed.

"Yeah Nino said so. That's unfortunate. Something tells me she's a good kisser." he said winking at him.

"Yeah well, I'm waiting for Marinette right now..." he couldn't very well tell Kim Ladybug was here..

"Marinette? I saw her inside."

"Really? Maybe she came early. Okay thanks, Kim." he said waving and heading inside.

***********************

Marinette walked outside and stood to the side as she saw Cat walk past. Her heart was hammering... But she realized it was at the thought of talking to Cat tonight, not being with Adrien. This was insane! He looked like he was looking for someone. His date she guessed?

She stood awkwardly outside and looked around. Adrien was often late as well, but she knew he had a better excuse than she did with all his modeling gigs. She noted Alix walking in and waved her over.

"Hey, Alix, how are you?"

"Hey, Marinette! Petty good. Looking for Kim. Seen him?"

"I think he just walked in. Did Kim ask you to the dance??" Marinette asked, kind of shocked.

Alix looked slightly embarrassed. "Yeah we've been hanging out a lot, and I think we may make it a thing... Possibly tonight."

"Kim is going to be your boyfriend??"

Alix covered her lips. "Shhhhhh! No one knows! Keep it on the down low would ya?"

"Oh sorry, of course!" Marinette said giggling.

"Okay I'm heading inside. Good luck with Adrien!" Alix said winking and walking in.

Marinette sighed. "Where is he?"

Rose noted her and walked over. "Are you looking for Adrien? I just saw him walk inside."

"Oh you did? I must have missed him... Thanks, Rose! You look adorable by the way!"

"Thanks!" she said grinning. She did have a beautiful pink ballgown on.

"Well back inside we go..."

***********************

Adrien looked high and low in the lobby and saw Nino and Alya walking into an elevator. He ran over and managed to get inside before the doors closed.

"Adrien! I thought you went outside to meet Marinette!" Alya exclaimed.

"I did but I was told she was inside. She must be somewhere upstairs."

"Weird we didn't see her." Nino mumbled.

They arrived at the ballroom floor and got out. Several couples were dancing and many others were chatting and laughing.

"Shall I have this dance?" Nino asked Alya with a little bow.

She laughed. "It would be a pleasure, young man!"

Adrien sighed as he watched them go. Where could Marinette be? "Maybe she's hiding from you." snickered Plagg.

"Shut up," he whispered.

He saw someone look at him strangely so he moved away. He walked around for a bit and then Ladybug entered the room...

******************

Marinette was about to give up... Everyone apparently had seen Adrien... But she must be blind! What kind of guy would totally miss his date waiting on him?

She saw Nino and Alya dancing and she smiled slightly. At least her best friend was having fun.

She then caught Cat's eyes and she saw awe there. She suddenly felt very self conscious.

He walked up to her and gave a gallant bow. "Seems as if your date hasn't shown up yet. Would you mind if I took this dance?"

She sighed. "Well, it couldn't hurt."

He grinned and then led her to the dance floor.

**********************

Adrien felt how awkward Ladybug felt, but she didn't seem unwilling. He took heart at that as he took her into his arms.

As they started to waltz, he could tell she was surprised. "I didn't know you could dance, Cat!"

"Well, my father couldn't have a son who couldn't dance!" he said grinning.

He saw Alya look at ladybug and wink giving a thumbs up.

"Why do I feel like everyone is staring?"

He glanced around and could see what she was talking about. "I think they're staring at you, m'lady."

"Me?"

She sounded so surprised! And looked down in embarrassment. He tilted her head up and smiled at her. "As they should. You're amazing, M-lady. And not just because you're beautiful."

She blushed vividly! Adrien couldn't recall ever seeing her blush! It was both beautiful and beguiling!

Her eyes widened as he leaned closer, lips just inches from hers.

The music stopped and Ladybug pulled away rather quickly. "I Uh need to find my date. Sorry, Cat."

He was about to call out to her but she almost ran over to Alya in a panic and he wondered what he had done wrong.

"Well, looks like things are going well with Marinette huh, Adrien?" Nino said walking over and elbowing him in the stomach.

Adrien's heart dropped to his stomach. "Marinette?"

"Yeah you know, the girl you were just dancing with? Was wondering when you guys would find each other."

"Hey dude you okay?"

***********************

"Well then did you chicken out? Looked like Adrien was about to kiss you, girl!" Alya was whispering to Marinette at the punch table.

"Adrien? What do you mean, Adrien?" Marinette said completely confused and shaken.

"You know the guy you were dancing with? Your prom date?"

"That was Adrien!?!"

"Uh yeah... Who did you think you were dancing with?"

Marinette's face drained of any color it had left. She looked across the room and saw Cat... Or Adrien rather... Staring at her with the same shocked expression.

Suddenly she had to get some air. She ran for the door to the roof and ran up the stairs.

Adrien?? Cat Noir was Adrien?? She was relieved to see no one on the roof yet. She started pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, Marinette! This is no time to panic!" Tikki said flying up to her face.

"No, no, no... I mean I was beginning to suspect... But I never thought it could actually be true! Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing!" she exclaimed still pacing.

Marinette started remembering every time they had been together. The bubble... The Eiffel Tower... Theo's work shop... She had pushed him away so many times! She wanted to cry in embarrassment and disbelief.

"Isn't this a good thing? You love Adrien and you love Cat Noir? What's wrong?"

"Did you see his face! He couldn't believe it! I'm sure he's disappointed!"

"I'm not.."

Marinette whirled around to see Adrien smiling and waving bashfully. He looked just like Cat she automatically wanted to push him away.

"I... I mean.. Of course you are... I'm nothing special... I..." she turned to run away but he grabbed her hand and held it firmly.

"Please, M'lady... I mean, Marinette... Please stay. There's so much I want to talk about." his eyes were pleading.

"I.. Don't know..."

Then came malicious laughter and Evilustrator floating off the roof on some sort of floating cloud he had apparently drawn.

"This joker again? Wait... So when you said you had a secret mission last time..."

"Hush you two! You don't deserve her, Adrien! I overheard you! You didn't even realize who you were dancing with! How can a guy not even know the woman he's supposed to be coming to a dance with? A guy who's been friends with the beautiful Marinette for years!? How could you be so dense! Why she likes you I'll never know! But why don't I show her I'm the real man for her!" Nathaniel laughed.

"Time to transform! Tikki spots on!" Marinette yelled

Adrien watched shocked as she transformed right in front of him! She was incredible!

"What are you staring at? We have business to attend to!" she demanded.

"What? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking I could watch that all day and never get tired of it." he said winking at her through his mask.

Before she could say anything though he said "Plagg! Claws out!"

She too was stunned as she watched him. So it was true...

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he said winking again.

She felt heat rising in her cheeks. "Come on, just shut up and let's get to work."

"Anything for you, M'lady."

"Evilustrator, hand over your akuma!"

He cackled. "No way! You will see, Marinette! I'm the man for you!"

"M'lady, he knows who you are." Adrien said worriedly.

"If we capture his akuma he won't remember," she said winking but then focusing on the job at hand.

"I'm guessing the akuma is in his pen again." he suggested.

"I think you're right." 

"I'll go at him from the right you the left." she suggested.

They both swung towards him but he blocked Cat with a wall and Ladybug with ropes tied around her. Ladybug started falling and screamed as she fell. Suddenly Volpina swung in and grabbed her.

"Glad I caught you!" she grinned, "Sorry I wasn't able to help earlier!"

"No problem. Glad you're here now." Ladybug said thankfully as they landed back on the roof. Cat landed next to them after shaking his head and swinging back.

"I think we're running into a wall with this guy..." he said rubbing his aching head.

Both girls groaned.

"Marinette! Can't you see? Adrien isn't fit to be your partner! Only I am!" Evilustrator yelled.

"Marinette??" Volpina cried looking at Ladybug. "Adrien??"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Ladybug said trying to laugh it off.

"No no way! You cannot be Marinette!"

"She's not, she's Ladybug." Cat said winking at her while putting his hand around Ladybug.

She elbowed him and he let go with a yelp. Marinette's inner dialogue was shouting, "Oh my gosh I just elbowed Adrien Agreste!"

Volpina was frozen on the spot completely shocked.

"Stop ignoring me, you fools!" cried Evilustrator erasing the floor from beneath them.

They all yelled as they fell. Cat used his stick to stop and caught the others.

He looked at Ladybug, "Looks like I cat you at the right time."

"Ugh enough with the dumb puns, Cat! Get us out!" Volpina cried.

He grinned and threw them up. Volpina floated up the rest of the way with Ladybug. Cat swung up behind them.

"So that didn't work... We need a new plan..." Ladybug muttered.

"May I suggest something, M'lady?"

Volpina noticed an uncertainty she hadn't seen before... Gosh she is just like Marinette... What if it's true??

"Yeah go ahead, Cat."

"Remember last time we defeated him?"

"Yeah?"

"So we need to find a way he can't see..."

Ladybug smiled. "Let me try my lucky charm!"

He grinned. "Good call!"

"Lucky charm!" and a can of pepper spray fell into her hands.

"That'll work. But how do we get it over there?" Cat asked.

"Leave it to me, guys!" Volpina said grinning.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here last time she used her power!" Ladybug said dodging sticky paint being shot at them by Evilustrator.

"Well, if he's really Adrien Agreste, he was under Matchmaker's spell," laughed Volpina floating over the same glue.

"Hey!"

"Trickster!" Volpina cried and turned into a hawk.

"Woah now that's cool!" Cat exclaimed. "Can you turn into a cat??"

"Not now, Cat." Ladybug said.

She tossed the pepper spray to hawk Volpina and she flew it over and avoided Evilustrator's attacks in the process. She was able to spray it in his eyes blinding him. Cat threw his stick and hit his paint brush out of his hand. Hawk Volpina caught it and flew it over to Ladybug.

"Time for you to go little akuma!" she yelled breaking the paint brush, "Time to de-evilize!"

The little akuma flew out and headed for the sky. "Bye bye, little butterfly!"

Nathaniel found himself on the roof with no memory of what had happened. "Where am I? Why am I here? Ladybug? Cat Noir? Volpina?"

Ladybug crouched down next to him, "Nathaniel, I know how you feel about Marinette and Adrien, but please know they meant nothing wrong. I have an idea if you're willing to hear it..."

"Of course! What is your idea, Ladybug?"

"I saw a girl all alone tonight... Perhaps you'd like to ask her?"

"What girl?"

Marinette took a deep breath, "Her name is Lila. She looked lonely."

It was true. Marinette didn't like Lila but it didn't mean she could be cruel to her. She glanced at Cat. Besides there were more pressing matters...

"Okay, I will give it a shot. Thanks, Ladybug," he said heading towards the roof door.

Once he left Volpina giggled slightly. "Well, that was easier than expected..."

She looked at the tension between Cat and Ladybug though and got a smirk on her face, "And I know when a girl isn't wanted..."

She didn't think they even heard her so she walked off went back to de-transform.

Marinette could feel her heart beating in her throat as Cat looked at her with those green eyes... Adrien's eyes... How had she not seen it before?

"Your timer is going off," he whispered.

Her pounding heart was so loud she hadn't even heard her earrings beeping. "I... Uh.. Yeah... I suppose I should go..."

He gently grabbed her wrist though as she turned to go and cleared his throat. "M'lady... I mean.. Marinette. Please don't go. I... I want you to see me... For me..."

She couldn't look at him. She just couldn't. But she couldn't leave either.

"Plagg, de-transform me."

A little black creature whirled out and suddenly he was back in his tux but ironically still had his mask on from the prom. Her timer ran out and Tikki flew out.

"Tikki, what should I do?" she whispered.

"Talk to him, Marinette." she whispered back and then just disappeared.

"I... Um.. Want to show you who I am too..." she said feeling suddenly very, very vulnerable... Like she was about to bare her soul. Would he accept her?

As if reading her thoughts, he took her hands in his and smiled that kind smile that had made her fall in love with him at the very beginning. "I have an idea... Why don't we take each other's mask off? On the count of three?"

She nodded her agreement and he started to count. "One..." he reached for her mask and she reached for his. "Two..." she felt his fingers on her face as he did with hers. "Three..."

As she took off his mask she couldn't help but tear up as she looked into the face of the young man she had loved for years. He too had tears in his eyes, and he smiled in love. "Hello, Marinette."

"Hello, Adrien."

"Well, now I feel like an idiot... You've literally been right in front of my face... And I couldn't see you... I'm sorry, Marinette."

"Me too, Chaton... I was in love with the perfect boy that I didn't see your dorky, adorable side..."

His eyes widened. "You love me?"

She giggled. "Ever since you gave me your umbrella that day after school. I tried so many times to tell you how I felt... But I couldn't get the guts to say it... Or sign my name on my cards..." she laughed.

He rubbed the back of his head. "You know, the only two women I ever flirted with I now realize were the same person... I've always loved Ladybug, but I realize I've loved you too, Marinette."

Her eyes widened.

He took her hands and looked questioningly at her. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng... Can I kiss you?"

She gulped. "Yes, as long as I can kiss you back."

He chuckled as he took her head in his hands and placed his lips on hers. It was a soft but deep kiss. As if the promise of their love would continue for eternity.

Drawing away Marinette now felt her heart beating because of her joy. Adrien sighed as if his dreams had finally come true. "If this is a dream don't wake me up."

"Well, it's not..." she said slyly, kissing him again.

"Woo girl, don't tell me you guys are dating now?" a voice came from behind them.

They both jumped apart to see Nino and Alya grinning at them mischievously.

"Alya! Can't you give us some privacy?" Marinette giggled.

"Yeah right. I gotta keep you two in check apparently." Alya replied winking at them.

"Dude, way to go!" Nino said high fiving Adrien.

"Thanks..." Adrien looked at Marinette but she just winked at him.

"Let's go back downstairs and dance!" Alya suggested.

"Yeah come on!" Marinette said dragging Adrien away.

As they danced, Marinette felt like she was flying. Finally the masks were gone and they could move forward.

"Can this night last forever?" she sighed.

He grinned. "Whatever M'lady commands."

He swung her around and then dipped her. Coming back up he kissed her a bit more passionately than he had before.

"You're quite good at that, but I'm better." she said winking and kissing him back with all the years of waiting behind it.

His face turned red as she drew away. "You're going to be the death of me, M'lady."

She grinned. "Only time will tell, Chaton."

He grinned back. "I love you, Marinette."

"And I love you, Cat Noir."


	11. Epilogue

*Author's note: thank you all so much for reading my work! This fandom is awesome and I can't wait for season 2 to air! I may be going back to change things depending on what new information will come forward, but maybe not! Feel free to leave a like and a comment if you like as well as any grammatical errors you see! Thanks, guys!*

Later that night, after the prom, Marinette sighed as she lay in bed. "Tikki, can things be any better??"

Tikki snickered. "To be honest, I have a confession to make..."

Marinette sat up and looked at the kwami questioningly. "What is it, Tikki?"

Tikki tapped her hands together looking a little bashful. "I.. I knew who Cat Noir was since the day Adrien came to school..."

"What?!"

"Yeah um, I can sense Plagg's presence as with the other kwamis when they are near..."

"Why didn't you tell me, Tikki!"

"I couldn't... It was against the rules. And I also wanted you to fall in love with both sides of Adrien, not just the perfect put together guy you saw at school every day."

"But you knew this whole time??"

"There's a reason I encouraged you to get to know him better, Marinette. And there's still so much to learn about him. You've worked together for years, but this is only the beginning."

As if on cue a knock came from her window and she was startled to see Cat Noir grinning at her. She rushed to the window and let him in.

"Sorry to interrupt but I had to see you again."

She blushed and felt a bit awkward. She then started panicking when she saw his pictures were up all over her wall... "I... I wanted to see you too."

"Plagg, de-transform me."

The little black creature swirled out again and Adrien stood there looking like his normal self.

"I'm sorry if I'm staring... I just never imagined this day would come. Or that you would be him..." she said looking a little bashful.

He grinned. "Oh by the way, this is Plagg!"

The kwami looked at her seemingly uninterested. Marinette smiled. "Nice to meet you, Plagg!" she kissed him and he looked startled!

"I... Uh... Nice to meet you too..." he mumbled.

Tikki snickered.

"Oh, Adrien, this is Tikki!"

"Nice to officially meet you, Adrien! I know a lot about you!"

"Tikki!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

He blushed slightly and realized then that his face was all over Marinette's wall. "So Uh, you do like me? I mean the normal side of me."

She tapped her fingers together nervously. "I... Yeah. Well, before I knew it though I had fallen in love with both sides of you, Adrien..."

He hugged her tightly then catching her by surprise. "Same here, Marinette. You've always been there for me, and I've always admired your every day self."

He loosened the hug just a bit to look at her then. "You're amazing, Marinette. Always have been always will be."

"You think so?"

"I know so." and then he kissed her again.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Marinette? Who are you talking to?" came her mother's voice.

"Hide!" Marinette whispered frantically, pushing him towards her towards her closet. "No one, Mom! Just watching a video on my computer!"

She sat down and Adrien hid just as her mother opened the door. "Oh okay, thought you might be talking to your wall of Adrien's faces again."

Marinette felt her face blush vividly knowing Adrien could hear them in the closet. "Mom really??"

"Okay, okay! Sorry, couldn't help myself! Good night, dear! Love you!" she said blowing her a kiss and then closing her door hatch again.

Marinette blew out a sigh of relief but stiffened slightly when Adrien opened the door and grinned mischievously at her.

"You talk to me a lot huh?" he said perching almost like a cat next to her on her desk.

"Adrien! Get off! And shut up! I'm mortified as it is!"

He chuckled and did as he was asked. "Well I probably should get going now that we've made proper introductions. But believe me I really don't want to leave," he whispered drawing her into another hug.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening and hugged him back. "I'll see you on Monday okay? Who knows, maybe Ladybug will come visit you before then..." she said pushing his nose away like old times.

He grinned. "Not if the cat loses his patience first."

"Come on, I'll walk you out."

They went to her balcony and he gave her one last kiss and sighed. "I will never grow tired of that."

Plagg groaned, "Oh please! Don't tell me I'll have to deal with this garbage from now on!"

"You're awful, Plagg." Tikki muttered.

"Well, I know one way to shut him up. Plagg, claws out!"

He transformed back into Cat and waved good bye. Marinette waved and watched as he disappeared into the night.

"Well it's been quite a night! But I think it's time for bed don't you?" Tikki asked.

Marinette grinned. "Always the considerate one huh, Tikki? Alright, come on!"

She looked back at the direction Cat had left one more time. Could she dare hope one day they wouldn't have to say good bye? Only time would tell.


End file.
